


Bucky is Obvious, Clint is Oblivious

by Ttori315



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttori315/pseuds/Ttori315
Summary: Bucky is frustrated that he's obviously flirting but Clint doesn't seem to get it.





	Bucky is Obvious, Clint is Oblivious

Bucky has been at the tower for about a year before it happened. He’s taken his time to find himself, figure who he was without Hydra in his head. He wasn’t the Bucky Barnes from before, but the name still worked for him. He’d changed in many ways, but in a lot of ways he was the same. One of those ways was flirting.

Flirting was fun and he didn’t have to be as subtle as he used to. It was fine to date guys, even marry them, so he didn’t have to worry about showing interest in one. He did have to worry about how oblivious the guy he was interested in was. No matter how much he flirted with Clint, the man didn’t seem to take the hint.

Bucky wasn’t subtle about any of the flirting. He made it a point to check Clint out while he was looking at him. He made comments about how good he looked. Called him pet names like ‘doll’ and ‘babe.’ He’s even suggested dates. Clint played it all off with a laugh and assumed it was a joke. Bucky would have backed off if he thought that Clint wasn’t interested, but he knew for a fact that he was.

He caught Clint looking at him. Caught his body movements. Natasha had gotten fed up and told Bucky outright that Clint had talked to her about him. Short of telling Clint that he was interested too, Bucky wasn’t sure what to do.

It all came to head early one morning. Bucky has woken up too early, chased from his dreams by the ice Hydra had put him in in between missions. He could still remember how it felt to be frozen. The chill followed him from the dream and he went to the communal kitchen for coffee. He hoped that the warmth would help him shake the last of it and he would be awake enough to catch Steve for his morning run. They didn’t do it often, but Bucky felt like it might help.

When he stepped into the room, Clint was already there, drinking from the pot.   
“Doll, if you’re gonna drink directly from the pot, atleast drink from the one in your own kitchen,” he said, shuffling over and stealing the coffee from the blonde’s hands. He poured himself a cup before handing it back.

“Better coffee down here,” Clint grumbled. He looked like he had gotten about as much sleep as Bucky had. They all had nightmares, so it wasn’t unusual to see one or more of them a little sleep deprived, but Bucky hated when Clint looked like that.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute, or I’d steal all the coffee and only give you decaf as punishment,” Bucky teases, hoping to get a smile.

Clint looked at him, lifting an eyebrow and smiled. “You do that and I’ll replace your shampoo with honey.”

“You saying I’m not sweet enough?” Bucky shot back, smirking.

“You seem like you could use some more sugar.” Clint had a full grin on his face now.

Thinking, to hell with it, Bucky brought their faces close together. “Lay some on me then.” He challenged, tilting his head and looking Clint in the eye and licking his lips.

Clint’s eyes widened and before he could pull away, Bucky closed the distance between their lips. It wasn’t the best kiss, but it was perfect


End file.
